


This Kind of Silence

by womeninthesequel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/pseuds/womeninthesequel
Summary: She knows that she’s probably too old. She knows that it’s late and she is supposed to be sleeping. She knows that she should stay in Andromeda’s guest room since she was nice enough to let her stay in the first place. She knows that Teddy is eleven and starting to get too tall for her and will likely tell her to stop being a baby.But soon he’ll be at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	This Kind of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightfortherightsofhouseelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/gifts).



She knows that she’s probably too old. She knows that it’s late and she is supposed to be sleeping. She knows that she should stay in Andromeda’s guest room since she was nice enough to let her stay in the first place. She knows that Teddy is eleven and starting to get too tall for her and will likely tell her to stop being a baby. 

But soon he’ll be at Hogwarts. 

In a few weeks, she won’t see him until Christmas. She’ll have to write letters anytime she wants to talk to him. Plus, he’ll meet kids his own age and they’ll be much more interesting than her. He’ll find some new best friend who is probably a boy and and can also do funny things with his hair and doesn’t cry when he’s emotional. 

The thought alone makes her want to cry. She can feel the heat of tears at the corner of her eyes, but she won’t let them fall. That’s what babies do.

It’s decided then, as she avoids the creaking floorboard outside of his door. Him being away for so long is way worse than any of the names he’s going to call her. 

Besides, Lily really is a baby, but Teddy seems to like her.

Victoire knocks quietly before she pushes his bedroom door open slowly. “Teddy?” 

He doesn’t move, which means he might really be asleep. Victoire swallows against the lump in her throat and bounces nervously on the balls of her feet. “Teddy!” she whispers again, urgently.

This time, he does stir. It’s just a slow turn, where he groggily lifts his head to see her in the doorway. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything. Teddy moves over and flips the blanket up so that she can tuck herself in next to him. She doesn’t need more of an invitation than that. She takes care to close the door silently and slip into his bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she snuggles next to him and likes this kind of silence. 

When she closes her eyes this time, it doesn’t take long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @women-inthe-sequel!


End file.
